The present invention relates to a connecting structure for connecting optical conductors through which light energy is transmitted.
The present applicant has previously proposed various ways to focus solar rays or artificial light rays by means of a lens or the like, in order to guide those light rays into an optical conductor, and to transmit those light rays through an optical conductor onto an optional desired place for use in illumination or for other purposes. However, in the case of utilizing solar rays, the position of the sun is changing constantly. Therefore it is necessary to let the light-receiving surface edge of the lens follow the movement of the sun in such a manner that it always guides the solar rays into the optical conductor. For this reason the lens has to be supported so as to be able to rotate at least around the vertical axis and the horizontal axis intersecting therewith.
On the other hand, light energy focused by a lens is guided into the optical conductor, the light-receiving edge of which is positioned at the focal point of the lens. Furthermore, the light energy is being transmitted through the optical conductor onto the optional desired place where the light energy will be employed. At that time the relative position between the light-receiving edge of the optical conductor and the lens is constant. Therefore, when the light-receiving surface of the lens rotates following the movement of the sun, the light-receiving edge surface of the optical conductor rotates also. In the case of fixing the optical conductor at the terminal place for utilization (i. e. the light-emitting portion), it is necessary to support the optical conductor, so as to enable it to rotate around the horizontal axis and the vertical axis.
Also in the case of focusing the solar rays or the artificial light rays by means of a lens and then guiding those rays into an optical conductor, in such a manner as mentioned above, the density of the light energy in the optical conductor is very high. For this reason, on some occasions, when the energy density of the light rays transmitted through the optical conductor as mentioned above is lowered, for the purpose of utilizing those rays, the utilization efficiency thereof is increased.
Furthermore, the present applicant has previously proposed that a space craft carry a lens for focusing solar rays. In such a case, the lens for focusing is installed outside the space craft. Also solar rays, focused by a lens, are employed inside the space craft. In order to guide the solar rays properly, the optical conductor has to be installed through the external wall of the space craft. However, in the case of a space craft, the internal space thereof has to be completely shut off from the outside. There can be no exceptions about the through portion for the optical conductor with respect to what was just mentioned above.